Young Love
by ViolaBlue
Summary: Love. That's how Ino thought Shikamaru felt. About her. About him. About them. [ONE SHOT] Onesided InoxShikamaru. ShikamaruxTemari


**Young Love  
**_By An Angel In Tears_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor would I want to. Too much work.**

--x--

Pale blue eyes watched the happy couple in the distance, that seemed almost oblivious to what was going on around them. The crowds of people that had passed them, some of them obviously more happy for the new couple than others. Some people smiling at them, others looking curiously at the older blonde, wondering how she was able to parade around like that with him.

Of course, everyone knew it needed to be one or the other for the two girls. Although she had denied it, preferring to chase after the Uchiha, Ino couldn't help but harbour some feelings that were beyond the usual team mate feelings. For him. The lazy genius of Konoha. For Nara Shikamaru.

It had only seemed like a few minutes ago, that she had been in the same situation that the Suna shinobi was now in. In reality, in real times, it was actually only a week ago. Scowling, Ino looked at the two. Shikamaru had moved on pretty quickly, she would have to applaud him for that. But what almost disgusted her was the fact that Temari had welcomed him back with open arms.

'_Well, I suppose she's always going to be the safe bet for him, after the whole thing that's been going on since the Chuunin exams,' _Ino huffed to herself, watching the two from where she was sitting. They were messing around as young couples often did. As Ino and Shikamaru had once did. Young love, eh? So much for that. All it ever did was result in heartbreak.

Ino looked away, as she felt that one of them looking at her. She was fine about all of this. Sure, she hadn't fully gotten over this situation yet, although there was time for that. But, the blue eyed girl was too dignified to be seen moping around over this. Although she had allowed herself to cry in private, in public she had appeared to have been having the time of her life. But now, her tears had dried, her head held high. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she would be completely over this situation. It would be simple enough for her to move on without him, right?

As she felt the eyes move away from her, Ino allowed her eyes to slide back over at the two figures, allowing a sigh to escape her lips. That was close. Of course, anyone who had noticed the way she was acting, would have thought that Ino was obsessed with the Nara boy. But she wasn't. She had moved on without him. He would have to learn to walk on his own two feet when things went bad with Temari. It wasn't going to be all rainbows and butterflies forever.

Nara Shikamaru. Idiot boy. His IQ might be over 200, but how ironic that he would go back to a girl he knew pretty well. So that he would be playing it safe for awhile. He had thought that he knew Ino inside out, but it turned out he knew so little about her. Always chasing after the older Suna kunoichi, wasn't he? He had left Ino to walk her own ruined road after she had fallen head over heels for him, but she didn't need him now.

Ino sighed, shaking her head. She was half convinced that she didn't need the Nara boy anymore. Her old team mate. After all, against her, the odds of the two of them ever rekindling what they had once had were slim. She would have to go back to find someone else she could dote on. After all, it was one of the things she was famous for…

As her light blue eyes clouded over, Ino recalled the two of them had parted directions. It hadn't been dramatic or anything. That was the after effects… the effects of the days that had followed. Only a few words had been exchanged between them, only a few dying emotions sent across to one another. Even still, those few words had hurt Ino. They had stabbed her straight in the heart, almost feeling like a knife had been twisted around. It had felt like she had been dying, although she wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Why should she? For them to jeer at her? For them to see her as another weak kunoichi? No, she didn't think so. With those few words over, a few days later, Shikamaru had made a beeline straight for Temari, and Ino had wistfully hoped that her and Shikamaru… that they could be an item once again. Konoha's dream couple once again….

Love. Love was a fickle game, wasn't it. It was a game of hurt, and a game that always resulted in a 'lose' result. It was always a game of betrayed emotions, a game of hurt. A game that many people played, few people won. A game that many people thought they could play.

Love. That's how Ino thought Shikamaru felt. About her. About him. About them. She loved him enough… that's what she had thought. But it seemed as though he didn't return that. That love wasn't enough for him, was it? That's why he had gone back to Temari had the first possible opportunity, didn't he?

Ino sighed, going back to looking at something random. She wasn't significant enough, was she? She was only a dot on this Earth. In Konoha. She was a nobody to some, just another kunoichi. Her family loved her very much, but it didn't seem as though anyone else returned those.

Her eyes caught someone.

Light blue met a very dark brown.

--x--

**A/N** Drabble-ish, short and sweet, ne? I was bored when I wrote this, which is why it's so short. I thought it would be interesting to try and do this from Ino's point of view. TemaxShika are my current addiction. You'll be hearing about that pairing a lot from me.

I've been very inspired lately, haven't I? Much more than usual. I'm still not very good at being in character, but I like my thoughts to wander as I type. This was inspired by Amy Winehouse. Her latest album is amazing. I should have a full fanfic started soon. Keep watching out for it. It's currently called 'Clumsy Actions' but I don't know how long it will take before the first chapter is uploaded. It's AU.

Dedicated to all of my luffs.

Review, please? Constructive criticism is adored. 3


End file.
